herofandomcom-20200223-history
Han Solo
Han Solo is a character in the Star Wars franchise. He is a human from Corellia who achieved galactic fame as a member of the Rebel Alliance and later the New Galactic Republic. History Born on Corellia, he was orphaned at an early age and taken by the pirate Garris Shrike to serve his crew. He was treated cruelly and served Shrike for many years before escaping while in his teens. Solo became a smuggler, and fell in love with Bria Tharen, though she left him due to her duties at the Rebel Alliance. Solo then entered the Imperial Academy at Carida, serving with distinction. He was kicked out, however, when he stopped an Imperial officer from beating a Wookiee named Chewbacca with a neuronic whip. In gratitude, the Wookiee swore a life debt to Solo. He became a smuggler once again, with Chewbacca at his side. Piloting the Millennium Falcon, which he won in a game of Sabacc against Lando Calrissian, he became known as one of the best smugglers in the galaxy. Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Solo became caught up with the Rebel Alliance, courtesy of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia Organa, whom he helped rescue from the Death Star]. Solo helped Skywalker destroy the Death Star when it attacked the Rebel base at Yavin 4, where they had taken Organa. Solo became an unofficial member of the Rebel Alliance, and fell in love with Organa. He helped destroy the Second Death Star at the Battle of Endor in 4 ABY, in which Emperor Palpatine was killed. A year later, the New Galactic Republic was founded. Personality Han is at first selfish, as he was only "In it for the money" in order to try to pay off Jabba The Hutt. He is also cynical, reluctant and stern as he doesn't believe in The Force, and believes that "Hockey Religions and Ancient Weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side". As he joins the Rebellion, falls in love with Princess Leia and eventually helps rid the galaxy of Vader and Sidious; He becomes loyal, helpful and caring towards his friends. Even though, he is tough and reluctant, He does occasionally have a funny side and can be very sarcastic. Similar Heroes *Captain Lone Star (Spaceballs the movie) *Oliver Twist (Oliver Twist movie) *Indiana Jones (Indiana Jones) *John Rambo(Rambo series) *Martin Riggs (Lethal Weapon) *John Book (Witness) *James Bond (James Bond Series) *John McClane (Die Hard series) *Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars prequel series) *Bob Cratchit (A Christmas Carol) *Brock'' (Pokemon)'' *Flynn Rider (Disney's Tangled) *John Smith (Disney's Pocahontas) *Piccolo and Yamcha (Dragon Ball) *Jiraiya (Naruto) *Wreck-It Ralph (Disney's Wreck-It Ralph) *Phoebus (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Goofy and Donald Duck (Disney) Gallery Han Solo fighting Greedo.jpg|Han fighting Greedo Han Solo facing Greedo.jpg|Han facing Greedo Han Solo facing Jabba The Hutt.jpg|Han facing Jabba The Hutt Han Solo and friends getting double crossed by Lando Calrissian.jpg|Han and friends getting double crossed by Lando Calrissian Han Solo tending to Princess Leia after the battle of Endor.jpg|Han tending to Princess Leia after the battle of Endor Han Smile.jpg|Han's Smile Princess Leia and Han Solo.jpg Han Solo frozen in carbonite and kept at Jabba's Palace.jpg|Han frozen in carbonite and kept at Jabba's Palace Han Solo being tortured by Darth Vader.png|Han being tortured by Darth Vader Luke and Han arguement.jpg|Han refusing to participate in the assault on the Death Star and arguing with Luke Celebration_on_Endor.png|Han and the Rebels celebrate the Empire's defeat Chewbacca_VII.png|Han Solo in the upcoming movie The Force Awakens Category:Movie Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Gunmen Category:Male Heroes Category:Military Heroes Category:Sidekick Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Tech-Users Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Evil exterminators Category:Disney Heroes Category:Pilots Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Lego Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Greedy Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Chaotic Good Category:Anti Hero Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:In love heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Control Freaks Category:Male Damsels Category:Normal Badass Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Cousin of a Villain Category:Titular Heroes Category:Former Slaves Category:Retired Heroes Category:Old Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Knights Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Thieves Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Phineas and Ferb Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Family Guy Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Rescuers Category:Pirates Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Love Rivals Category:Stock Characters Category:Parents Category:Grandparents Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Detectives Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Serious Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Wise Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Neutral Good